Forgotten
by IslaTheFairyOfIce
Summary: Blossomspots and Breezestep are sisters. Blossomspots is popular while Breezestep is ignored. Blossomspots wants to escape it all and Breezestep wants to be popular. When Blossomspots disapears, Breezestep is determined to find her... but will Blossomspots still be the same? ADOPTED FROM LEAFSPLASH-OF-THUNDERCLAN
1. Allegiances

**Hi guys! This is my new story adopted from Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan.**

Allegiances

WindClan

Leader:

Graystar- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Swiftfoot- black and white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Bluewhisker- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Goldendawn)

Warriors:

Reedleaf- dark ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes

Echostorm- bright gray she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Dustpaw)

Stonewhisker- gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Willowpaw)

Dawnshine- cream coloured she-cat with white underbelly and paws and green eyes

Flamepelt- ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Brightpaw)

Mistpelt- pale gray tom with pale blue eyes

Bumbleflight- gray tabby tom with green eyes

Cloudwillow- white she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Snowpaw)

Ferretfur- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Cinderspots- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Graystar's kits: Blossomkit (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes) and Breezekit (pale gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Cloverleaf- pale gray she-cat with green eyes, expecting Mistpelt's kits

Briarwind- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother to Stonewhisker's kits: Lilykit (bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes), Duckkit (pale orange tabby tom with amber eyes) and Emberkit (pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentices:

Goldendawn- golden she-cat with bright amber eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Dustpaw- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Brightpaw- ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Yellowflower- ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Rowanflight- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Mistyfur- gray she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prolouge

A dark gray she-cat was lying in a cozy nest with two kits suckling from her belly. A dark gray tabby tom was sitting next to her, purring.

-What should we call them?- the dark gray queen asked.

-The tortoiseshell she-cat should be Blossomkit- the tom answered. –And the pale gray she-cat should be...- he stopped, thinking for a suitable name for the gray she-kit.

-Breezekit- the queen said. –I'd like to name her Breezekit.-

-That's a wonderful name, Cinderspots- the tom purred.

Cinderspots licked the Breezekit, who mewled in protest.

-You should go get some sleep, Graystar- she told the tom. –After all, you are our Clan leader. We'll be okay.-

Graystar nodded and, with one last glance at his mate and kits, turned away and walked out of the nursery.

Cinderspots curled her tail around her kits.

_You'll be great wariors,_ she thought befor falling asleep. _Both of you._

* * *

Three cats gathered around a pool.

-The life of those kits won't be easy- a black she-cat murmured.

-I know- a brown tabby tom agreed. –But they will have to stay strong. For each other's sake.-

-I still say this is ridiculous- a blue-gray she-cat hissed. –We don't know what will happen or how it will happen! All we know is-

-Hush!- the black she-cat hissed. –You never know who is listening.-

-Don't tell me to shut up, Willowleaf!- the blue-gray she-cat snapped. –It's not a big deal and we shouldn't make it a big deal! These kits deserve a chance to live a normal life! We shouldn't bother them by some stupid prophecy that might even come true!-

-How can you say that, Mistywater? I don't want for the kits to live such life, either! But we are not the ones who decide what is going to happen.-

-Willowleaf is right- the brown tabby put in. –Mistywater, we all want for your son's kits to live a normal life. But sadly, it's not possible.-

Mistywater hung her head. –I know- she murmured sadly. –And that's what angers me the most. I refused to believe the prophecy is true.-

-Their life might start hard, but they will be rememered forever- the tom comforted her.

-Birchstar's right- Willowleaf meowed. –Blossomkit and Breezekit will be remembered forever.-


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Blossomkit! Blossomkit, do you wanna play with us?- Breezekit heard Emberkit's voice. She blinked.

-Hey, Emberkit!- she called. Emberkit turned around. –What?- she snapped.

-Can I play with you, too?- she asked.

-I guess you could- Emberkit muttered. –But I have to check if Lilykit wants to play with you, too.-

Breezekit rolled her eyes. Emberkit was just looking for an excuse to forget about Breezekit. _As everyone,_ Breezekit thought. _Because I'm not as awsome as my sister is. Why is she so special, anyways?_

-Come on, Emberkit- Blossomkit meowed. – You know Lilykit doesn't even care whom she plays with.-

-Fine- Emberkit sighed. –But if she keeps us down, it's your fault.-

_Keep you down?_ Breezekit wanted to hiss. _You're the one who takes the most time!_

_-_She won't- Blossomkit promised. –She's not as slow as you think.-

The three kits padded towards the elders' den, where Lilykit was waiting for them.

-Hey Lilykit- Breezekit meowed.

-Hi Breezekit!- Lilykit said. –Are you gonna join us today?-

She nodded. –Yeah, it's nice to play with you once in a while.-

-Well, about that...- Lilykit bowed her head. –I thought, well... How about we listen to one of Yellowflower's stories? She said she knows a story that she's sure we haven't heard yet!-

-She always says that!- Emberkit snapped. –And usually she's wrong!-

-Hey, everyone makes a mistake once in a while!- Breezekit defended Yellowflower. –And Yellowflower is being really kind by wanting to tell us stories!-

-Well, then, _Sneezekit, _you and Lilykit can go listen to them!- Emberkit snapped. –Me and Blossomkit are going to play with Willowpaw!-

As the two were walking away, she heard Emberkit mutter to her sister: -Are you sure she's your sister? She's not nearly as great as you are!-

_Excuse me, Emberkit, but I'm not so mean to my sister, unlike _you_! _Breezekit bit back the response.

-C'mon- Lilykit meowed, glaring at her sister. –We don't need those two. If they don't want to hear Yellowlower's story, they don't have to.-

They walked into the elders' den. Yellowflower's eyes lit up as she saw the two kits.

-Look who we have here! Lilykit and Breezekit! Came to hear another story, huh?-

Lilykit nodded: -Yes! You said you know a story you're sure we didn't hear!-

-So I did- Yellowflower purred. –Well, this is the story of a battle that happened many, many moons ago.

A long time ago, Dark Forest, the place where the most evil cats go when they die, started rising. They got stronger. They even managed to recruit some Clan cats by!-

-Even WindClan?- Breezekit squealed.

-Even WindClan. Anyways, the Dark Forest's leader, Tigerstar, convinced a few cats from all four cats to join him, telling them they're doing it for the sake of their Clan. But when they finally realized that the Dark Forest was evil, it was too late.-

-So what did they do?- Lilykit asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

-Nothing, really. What could they do? However,a ThuderClan cat named Ivypool, was also in the Dark Forest, but she, however, realised that they are not there to make them stornger for the good of their Clans. She was very brave. She spied on the Dark Forest and knew their battle tactics.-

-Did she tell her leader?-Lilykit asked.

-Later she did. But one day, StarClan made a terrible mistake.-

-But StarClan doesn't make mistakes!- Lilykit exclaimed.

-Stop interrupting her!- Breezekit hissed.

-As I was saying, StarClan made a terrible mistake. They thought if they kept the Clans divided, it will save them. But it only mad things worse: insted concentraiting on who the real enemy should be, the Clans believed that the other Clans were the real enemies. But one day, Firestar, who was ThuderClan's leader at the time, met with the other Clan leaders: Blackstar, ShadowClan leader, Mistystar, RiverClan leader, and Onestar, WindClan leader. No cat knows for sure what happened that day, but the Clans then learned of the Dark Forest. After that, the battle preparations started. The Clans won, but the loss was terible.-

Yellowflower closed her eyes, and the opened them again.

-That battle was the greatest battle in the history of the Clans- she rasped. -It was one of the rare times that all the four Clans united.-

-That was an awsome story!- Lilykit exclaimed.

-Yeah!- Breezekit agreed.

-Breezekit!- Breezekit heard her mother's voice.

-Gotta go- Breezekit apologised.

Cinderspots was standing over by the medicine cat den.

-Where have you been?- she asked. –Blossomkit said you refused to play with her. May I know why?-

-I wanted to hear one of Yellowflower stories!- Breezekit defended herself. –Blossomkit and Emberkit ddin't, so they went to play with Willowpaw!-

-You spend way too much time in the elders' den- Cinderspots sighed. –You should be more like your sister and play with other kits more often.-

_I'm not Blossomkit's copy!_ Breezekit wanted to say. _And it's not like I'm the only one who's in the elders' den all the time!_

-Come on- Cinderspots licked her head. –Go and get something to eat. And ask Blossomkit to join you! She must be starving!-

_If she's starving, then she should come here and get something to eat herself!_ Breezekit bit back the response.

With a sigh, she got up and padded over to the heather bush where she last tim saw Blossomkit.

Blossomkit was still there and, of course, was playing moss-ball with Emberkit.

When Emberkit saw her, Breezekit could tell she was getting annoyed.

-What do you want?- she asked sharply.

-Cinderspots said me and Blossomkit should go get something to eat- Breezekit replied calmly.

-Oh, really?- Emberkit said. –Cinderspots told you to do so? Well, I think you just don't want Blossomkit to play with me!-

-Believe it or not, it's the truth- Breezekit told her.

-What proof do you have, anyways?- Emberkit snapped.

-Emberkit, stop talking nosence and let Blossomkit go with Breezekit. _I've_ heard Cinderspots telling Breezekit to do so!- a deep voice growled.

It was Emberkit's father, Stonewhisker. Stonewhisker loved his daughter, but was known for getting frustrated with her sometimes.

Emberkit turned to stone.

-Oh- she said quietly. –Okay then, Breezekit. Blossomkit can go with you.-

The saddnes and embarrasement in her voice was so stong that Breezekit almost started feeling sorry for her. Emberkit always wanted to please her father, and she hated when he was angry with her.

Stonewhisker must've noticed how unhappy his daughter is, so his gaze softened.

-Come on- he comforted her. –Briarwind said that Dustpaw caught a juicy rabbit that he gave her for you and your sibings. You don't want to miss that, do you?-

Emberkit's eyes lit up. With a squeal she padded after her father.

-Come one- Breekit said. –Let's go find something to eat.-

**So how did you like this chapter? Sorry that it's so short. Btw, who's your favourite character so far? Mine's Lilykit.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. School's been crazy these day. Oh well. Two more weeks and I'll be free!**

**Winxclubfan1- If you want you can sumbit names and descriptions for Briarwind's kits.**

Chapter 2

Breezekit was excited. It was her and Blossomkit's apprentice ceremony! Cinderspots seemed even more excited than the two kits. Four moons have passed since the incident with Emberkit- Ember_paw_ now. She, Lilypaw and Duckpaw became apprentices a moon and a half ago. And Emberpaw was constantly bragging about it. She knew Breezekit would get annoyed, which was why she was doing it. Breezekit sighed. The only time when Emberpaw kept her mouth shut was when her mentor, Cloudwillow, told her that she will be confidened in the camp for a moon unless she shuts up.

-Breezekit, look at your fur!- Cinderspots fussed. –Why can't you keep it clean like Blossomkit does?-

_Blossomkit wouldn't get her fur dirty even if her life depended on it! _Breezekit thought bitterly.

-Let all cats young enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Great Rock for a Clan meeting!- Graystar called.

The cats gathered. Breezekit saw Blossomkit's eyes shinnig with excitement.

-Today, two of our kits have reached six moons and are ready to become apprentices. Blossomkit, Breezekit, please step forward.-

The two she-cats came closer to Graystar. Breezekit noticed he looked just as happy as they were.

-Blossomkit, you will be know as mentor shall be Swiftfoot.-

_She got the deputy as her mentor!_ Breezekit thought. _Will I got a good mentor, too?_

-Breezekit, you will be known as Breezepaw. Your mentor shall be Reedleaf.-

_Reedleaf? I heard she's the strictest mentor in the Clan!_ Breezepaw thought.

She padded over to Reedleaf and touched noses with her.

-I'll be the best apprentice ever- she promised.

-I hope so- Reedleaf purred.

-Meeting dismised!- Graystar said.

-Congratulations!- Emberpaw walked to Blossomkit. –You have the deputy as your mentor!-

She turned her gaze to Breezepaw. Her eyes became cold.

-I'm surprised Graystar made _you_ an apprentice- she sneered. –You shouldn't be one!-

Cloudwillow looked outraged. –If I hear you saying that one more time, Emberpaw- she warned.

-You'll be cleaning the elders den for a moon!-

-But Sneezekit shouldn't be an apprentice!- Emberkit meowed stubbornly.

-Go to the elders' den and stay there until the next full moon.-

-But-

-Go!- Cloudwillow hissed at her apprentice.

Muttering, Emberpaw padded of in the direction of elders' den.

-Well, now that that incident is over, how about we go explore the territory?-Reedleaf asked. –That is, if you agree, Swiftfoot.-

-Sure- he answered.

-This here- Swiftfoot pointed with his tail towards a forest. –Is the border with ThunderClan. Unlike us, they live in woods and hunt forest prey.-

-If you ask me, they can- Reedleaf spat. –I don't know how can they prefer those fat squirrels and those birds full of feathers over a juicy rabbit. But as long as they don't cross the border, I'm fine with it.-

Swiftfoot sniffed the air. –I think a border patrol's coming. Blossompaw, Breezepaw, remember not to provoke them.-

A few moments later four cats appeared at the border.

-Hello, Swiftfoot- one of them, a black tom, nodded.

-Hello, Blackstorm- Swiftfoot replied coldly. –We've just been showing our border to the new apprentices. We haven't crossed it.-

-I can see that- Blackstorm growled. –Keep it that way.-

With one last glare, he turned and paddad deeper in ThunderClan territory.

-Who was that?- Blossompaw whispered to Swiftfoot.

-That was ThunderClan's deputy, Blackstorm- he replied. –Don't let him scare you.-

-I wasn't scared!- Blossompaw meowed quickly. –I just wanted to know who he is!-

-Of course you weren't- Swiftfoot purred.

-I wasn't scared either- Breezepaw put in.

-Please!- Blossompaw joked. –Your whiskers were shaking!-

-They were not!-

-Now, now- Swiftfoot put in. –Breezepaw, don't start a fight with your sister.-

-But she- Breezepaw started.

-Swiftfoot, Blossompaw started it- Reedleaf came in Breezepaw's defense.

Swiftfoot rolled his eyes. –Let's just continue to explore the territory, okay?-

_Oh, sure. You can't stand anyone saying anything against your _perfect_ apprentice, can you? _Breezepaw thought.

She sighed. _Well, at least Reedleaf hasn't caught Blossompawcough. Yet._

When they returned to the camp, Cinderspots, who had just returned from a hunting patrol, hurried towards her daughters.

-How was your first day as an apprentice?- she asked Blossompaw.

_What about me?!_, Breezepaw wanted to scream.

-It was great!- Blossompaw said excitedly. –We saw the border with ThunderClan, and then...-

Breezepaw rolled her eyes as Blossompaw continued to speak. She was about to walk away when she heard the voice of Goldendawn, the medicine cat apprentice:

-Wanna share a rabbit with me?- she asked.

Surprised, Breezepaw nodded and padded after Goldendawn.

-So, how was your day?- Goldendawn asked while they were eating.

Breezepaw gulped. –It was okay, I guess- she mumbled.

-What happened?- Goldendawn asked.

-It's Blossompaw!- Breezepaw blutered out. –She was teasing me, and when I stood up to her, Swiftfoot warned me not to pick a fight with her!-

Goldendawn gave her a sympathetic look. –Don't worry. Blossompaw was just joking, and S wiftfoot would

rather eat a snake than confess that his apprentice did something wrong.-

Altough Goldendawn's words made her a bit happier, Breezepaw still wasn't convinced that

Swiftfoot would do that for any apprentice.

-Blossompaw just enjoyes the popularity she's been getting- Goldendawn meowed. –If you ignore her teasing, I'm sure she'll stop sooner or later.-

_I hope so_, Breezepaw thought.

-Well, thanks for sharing that rabbit with me- she said.

-No problem- Goldendawn replied.

Breezepaw padded of in the direction of the apprentices' den.

-Hey there, Sneezekit- a voice snarled. Breezepaw sighed. Emberpaw. Again.

-What do you want?- she snapped. –Mind your own buissnes and leave me alone!-

Emberpaw stopped, obviously surprised by that reaction.

Breezpaw held her head high and looked arouind for Lilypaw. She was curled up in her nest in the very corner.

-Hey- Breezepaw greeted her. –Is this nest taken?-

Lilypaw bilnked. –Not anymore. It used to be Willowpaw's, but she moved closer to the middle of the den, where Blossompaw's nest is.-

Breezepaw snorted. _Surprise, surprise. _

She fell asleep.

**Sorry for the crappy ending. I couldn't think of anything better.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Feather That Falls From Dove – Sorry, I got used to do so 'cuz in most of the books that I read dashes are used as qoutation marks. **

**Winxclubfan1- Thanks for the OC!**

**Brightcloud0915- Thanks for the OC!**

Chapter 3

It's been a moon since Breezepaw became an apprentice. Not much hings happened since then.

Cloverleaf has given birth to three healthy kits: Rosekit, pinkish-cream she-cat with amber eyes, Adderkit, a light brown she-cat with green eyes, and Foxkit, a dark ginger tom with green eyes. She especially liked Adderkit and the fact that she was always happy and cheerfull.

Dawnshine moved to the nursery, pregnant with Flamepelt's kits.

She and Blossompaw eventually apologized to each other, but it Blossompaw has since barley talked to Breezepaw; she was always around her two best friends, Emberpaw and Willowpaw.

Breezepaw was waiting for Reedleaf near the warriors' den.

The dark ginger she-cat soon soon appeared, with Echostorm and Dustpaw behind her.

''Hi, Breezepaw,'' she meowed. ''We'll be going on a patrol that is going to search our territory near the Twolegplace for kittypets. Yesterday Swiftfoot and Blossompaw found some kittypet scent.''

_Of course. Of course Blossompaw scented them, _Breezepaw thought angrily._ Why does everyone love her so much?_

''Breezepaw? Are you even listening?'' Reedleaf's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

''Sorry, Reedleaf,'' she said, ashamed. ''I got lost in thoughts.''

''Don't let it happen again,'' Reedleaf sniffed. ''As I was saying, we'll split up: it'll be you and Dustpaw and me and Echostorm.''

Breezepaw nodded. ''What do we do if we find one?''

''Chase it away,'' Reedleaf replied. ''And warn it to never come back. Kittypets are pretty fearfull, they'll probably beg you not to hurt them the moment they see you.''

Breezepaw purred with amusement. The group started going in the direction of the territory near the Twolegplace.

* * *

''Do you hear it, too?'' Dustpaw asked, ears prickling.

''Hear what?'' Breezepaw asked.

''That wailing,'' Dustpaw explained. ''I can't hear it well, but it sounds like kits!''

''Kits?'' Breezepaw gasped. What were kits doing out on the cold? It was leaf-fall!

''Come,'' Dustpaw hissed. ''I think I can tell where they are.''

She nodded and padded after Dustpaw. Suddenly, she heard the wailing too.

''Over there!'' Dustpaw yowled and pointed at a large stone, close to the edge of the WindClan territory.

He started running. He looked behind the rock, and his expression turned to pure horror.

''What is it?'' Breezepaw asked, slightly scared of what could've made Dustpaw so horrified.

She gasped; there were two little kits, likley not less than a day old. They were trying to suckle at the belly of a dead she-cat –most likley their mother. Around them was a pool of blood; it wasn't hard to guess how did the she-cat die. Breezepaw had heard the stories of how she-cats could die if they started kitting too early.

''Quick!'' she hissed to Dustpaw. ''Find Reedleaf and Echostorm! I'll try to get them warm until they you find them!''

He nodded and ran of. Reedleaf and Echostorm showed up soon after that, looking very confused.

''Dustpaw told us what happened,'' Reedleaf said. ''We've gotta get them to the camp, quickly!''

Everyone looked surprised when the four cats entered the camp, two of them carrying kits.

''Whose kits are those? They're not WindClan's!'' they were whispering.

Bluewhisker padded out of her den and sniffed the two kits.

''Will they survive?'' Breezepaw asked, scared of the answer.

''I'm not sure. They're pretty weak. We need to get a queen to take care of them,'' she answered.

They padded into the nursery. Dawnshine and Cloverleaf looked up, surprised to see Reedleaf and Echostorm carrying two weak, young kits.

''Dawnshine, Breezepaw and Dustpaw found these two kits at the edge of our territory. Their mother was dead. Will you take care of them?''

Dawnshine looked as tough she was about to say no, but her gaze softened as she saw two helpless kits.

''Of course,'' she murmured. The kits started suckling from her belly, letting out tiny purrs.

''Look, Rosekit!'' Adderkit squealed. ''New denmates! Breezepaw and Dustpaw found them!''

''Hush, Adderkit!'' Cloverleaf snapped. ''Don't disturb them. They're still very young. You won't be able to play with them so soon.''

''Come,'' Reedleaf whispered to Breezepaw. ''Graystar wants to see us.''

**Ta-dah! A new chapter! Sorry that it's so short. Poor kits! What will happen to them? The only way to find out is to review! Also, I need names for them- one is a silver tabby she-cat and the other is a dark gray tom.**


End file.
